


Friction

by hannicrack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, London, M/M, Murder
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannicrack/pseuds/hannicrack
Summary: Stolica Anglii nagle zamarła w bezruchu, wstrzymała oddech na ułamek sekundy i wydawać by się mogło, że zatrzymał się czas. Lęk zawładnął Londynem, jak gdyby świat miał za moment stanąć w płomieniach.





	1. Chapter 1

  Między malowniczymi uliczkami na obrzeżach Londynu ludzie mijali się bez słowa, schowani pod ciemnymi parasolami, zamknięci na otaczający ich świat, biegli w osłupieniu, jakby przerażeni. Niektórzy przystawali na moment i przypatrywali się tej ciekawej anomalii, która wprawiła w zmieszanie cały Londyn; za wysokimi budynkami chowało się powoli zachodzące słońce, otulając betonowy świat gorącymi promieniami, które zdawały się w jakiś irracjonalny sposób współgrać z chłodnymi kroplami deszczu, flegmatycznie pokrywającymi rozgrzany asfalt.

  Mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach zatrzymał się na środku drogi, obserwując nadciągające ze wszystkich stron ciemnoszare, burzowe chmury. Zamknął oczy i zaciągnął się świeżym, deszczowym powietrzem. Wszystkie grzechy tego wielkiego miasta powoli rozpływały się w atmosferze, rozwiane przez jesienny wiatr, wznosiły się ku niebu i znikały, przynosząc ukojenie zadręczonym duszom.

   W oddali rozbrzmiały ledwo słyszalne pierwsze grzmoty, które sprawiły, że stolica Anglii nagle zamarła w bezruchu, wstrzymała oddech na ułamek sekundy, zupełnie jakby zatrzymał się czas.

  Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz. Osłupienie. Strach i zdezorientowanie. Wątpliwości i absurdalne pytania, które pojawiały się w głowach przechodniów, tak szybko, jak znikały. Tysiące niespokojnych oddechów mknęło w pośpiechu w stronę domu, który dawał im złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Lęk zawładnął Londynem, jak gdyby świat miał za moment stanąć w płomieniach.

  Obrócił się spokojnie, gdy usłyszał rozbrzmiewający zza jego pleców klakson. Uśmiechnął się sardonicznie i wystawił język w kierunku zniecierpliwionego mężczyzny, co wyraźnie go rozwścieczyło. Ociągając się opuścił wymarłą ulicę w akompaniamencie obelg rzucanych w jego kierunku. „Jak gdyby świat miał za moment stanąć w płomieniach…”, zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kto wie…

 

   Sebastian Moran siedział na parapecie, oparty plecami o zimną ramę okna, obserwował, jak świat upada. Praktykował ów sposób na życie już od paru długich lat i nawet zbytnio się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Być może nie widział dla siebie innego scenariusza. Może tak powinno być od zawsze. Takim się urodził i nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Podrapał się po brwi. Znudzony obracał pistolet w swojej dłoni tak, że raz lufa skierowana była ku jej wnętrzu, a zaraz celowała w sam środek jego czoła. Zawiesił wzrok na spuście i zacisnął dłoń. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, odłożył broń na kolano i znowu wyjrzał przez okno.

  Zerwał się na jego widok. Zdawało mu się, że wszystkie burzowe chmury zmieniły swój pierwotny kurs i zmierzały teraz w jego kierunku, chcąc wsiąknąć go w siebie, pochłonąć wraz z głuchym krzykiem. Po jego czole spłynęła samotna kropla potu. Zamknął oczy. Ciekawe, czy widział, jak mierzył do siebie z pistoletu.

  Ich znajomość trwała już trzy lata. Trzy lata przepełnione bólem, krwią i trupami. Powinien czuć się z tym źle. Parsknął. Doskonale wiedział, jaka była prawda. Ten człowiek przynosił mu niepoprawne poczucie szczęścia i satysfakcji. Powinno go to zadręczać, powinien budzić się w nocy z rozdzierającym krzykiem ludzi, których zabił, ale wcale tak nie było. Nie było koszmarów, nie było wyrzutów sumienia i nie było jeszcze wielu innych rzeczy, które powinny były go nawiedzać. Była za to pustka, a on nie miał pojęcia, jak ją wypełnić.

  - Pięknie, nieprawdaż? – Zachrypnięty głos mężczyzny odbił się od ścian hotelowego pokoju i rozbrzmiewał w nim jeszcze przez chwilę, przez co wydawać się mogło, że było w nim swego rodzaju załamanie.

  Dziwne, pomyślał Moran, który przyglądał mu się ze spokojem. Wychwycił w jego zachowaniu jakieś nietypowe zachwianie, którego przyczyny nie potrafił określić. Czekał więc cierpliwie, aż James dokończył swoją myśl, by zapytać go o powód jego rozdrażnienia.

  - Jezus, Moran, patrzyłeś, ale czy widziałeś cokolwiek? – przeciągnął dramatycznie ostatnią sylabę i rzucił czarną, sportową torbę na jedno z łóżek, rozglądając się po pokoju.

  - Nietypowe – skwitował blondyn. – Co tam masz? – skinął głową w kierunku czarnej torby, chcąc sprawić, by Moriarty szybko zapomniał o pytaniu, na które on nie miał ochoty szukać odpowiedzi.

  - Sebastian, Londyn zmierza ku upadkowi. Sam widzisz. - Machnął teatralnie ręką. - A w środku są fałszywe dokumenty, które przydadzą się nam w jutrzejszej podróży do Nowego Jorku – rzucił obojętnie i usiadł na swoim łóżku.

  Moran wciągnął powietrze. Spoczął naprzeciwko niego i zaciekawiony spytał o powód tego nagłego wyjazdu. James wbił wzrok w podłogę. Trafił. Zachwianie.

  - To nieistotne – zaśmiał się. – Nudne.

  Sebastian wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Nie był pewny na ile mógł pozwolić sobie w ich skomplikowanej relacji. Gdy widział Moriaty’ego w tym stanie, wypełniała go złość. Fakt, iż nie wiedział, jak mu pomóc bolał go najbardziej. Zacisnął szczęki.

  - Mhm.

  - Nie brnij w to, ładnie cię proszę. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i z zamkniętymi oczyma, kontynuował: - Ktoś wykorzystał moje zaufanie, a jak sam wiesz, nie toleruję tego.

  Moran spojrzał na jego mocno zaciśnięte pięści. Skakał wzrokiem z knykcia na knykieć. Zastanawiał się, jak w tych małych dłoniach może mieścić się cały przestępczy świat. Przeniósł wzrok na jego powieki, kiedy ten niespodziewanie otworzył oczy. Moran poczuł falę gorąca w zatrważającym tempie zalewającą jego twarz. Odwrócił wzrok. James zmarszczył brwi, a kąciki jego ust delikatnie podskoczyły.

  - Skoro tak podobają ci się moje powieki, to poczekaj tylko, aż zobaczysz plamkę żółtą w moim oku – roześmiał się.

  - Jesteś dupkiem.

  - Wiem. – Podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. – Wezmę prysznic.

  Westchnął dramatycznie, gdy ten zniknął za drzwiami.

  - Co znowu? – Moriarty wychylił się lekko zza framugi. Był półnagi.

  Moran poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku.

  - Nothing – mruknął z tryumfalnym uśmiechem i wyjął telefon z kieszeni spodni. Przesunął palcem kilka razy po ekranie, udając, że do kogoś pisze. Moriarty przewrócił oczami i wrócił do łazienki.

  Fakt, iż dzieliły ich tylko drzwi, za którymi on stał nagi w zimnym świetle łazienki, otulając spięte mięśnie gorącym strumieniem wody; napawał go dziwną przyjemnością.

  Woda spływała, delikatnie drażniąc jego skórę. Powoli się odprężał. Okrężnymi ruchami, wmasowywał w siebie odświeżający, aksamitny żel o zapachu kokosa. Czuł się niemiłosiernie zrelaksowany, podczas gdy jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu, gdy odczytał wiadomość od dawnego znajomego, był gotowy wysadzić cały Londyn. Był na siebie zły. Wbił paznokcie w zaczerwieniony kark i jęknął cicho.

  Przez stare słabości musiał teraz powracać do dawnego życia. Do nudy. Kilka razy przeczesał mokrymi dłońmi włosy. Zmienił temperaturę wody i zsuwając się na podłogę, pozwolił, by lodowate krople uderzały ciężko w skórę jego głowy. Powtarzał w myślach jakieś hasła, których znaczenie i zastosowanie znał tylko on. Najgroźniejszy człowiek w Londynie na myśl o przeszłości nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez. Zaśmiał się zdominowany swoją bezradnością. Po chwili zakręcił prysznic i starannie wytarł się ręcznikiem. Nie poznawał siebie.

  Gdy wyszedł boso z łazienki, ubrany w ciemne dresy i szarą sportową koszulkę, a z jego wilgotnych włosów wciąż spadały pojedyncze kropelki wody, Moran pomyślał, że wygląda zupełnie zwyczajnie.

  - Napiłbym się czegoś, co ty na to?

  - Z tobą zawsze, szefie. – Podniósł się z łóżka. – Wychodzimy?

  - Nie. Nie mam ochoty się stąd ruszać. Zamów butelkę szkockiej w barze na dole i przynieś ją do mnie. – Rozwalił się na fotelu i ponaglił blondyna niedbałym gestem.

  Wydawało mu się, że minęło już co najmniej pół godziny, od kiedy Moran wyszedł. Wyjrzał przez okno. Ciemność przełamana milionami ruszających się świateł. Miał ochotę odebrać im to wszystko. Odciąć zasilanie i z dziesiątego piętra hotelu, obserwować, jak szybko wpadają w panikę. Zupełnie jak mrówki w rozdeptanym mrowisku. Tylko, że to oni deptaliby po sobie, wszczynali bójki, a w ostateczności mordowali. Taka wizja upadku była dla niego w pełni satysfakcjonująca.

  Drzwi trzasnęły, a do pokoju wraz z chłodnym powietrzem wpadł Sebastian. Postawił butelkę na stoliku obok niego i wyjął z szafki dwie szklanki. Odkręcił whisky i nalał po równo. Moriarty nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Unieśli trunki w dziwnym geście solidarności i w kilka sekund opróżnili szklanki do ostatniej kropli, by zaraz znowu napełnić je do połowy i tym razem wypić trochę wolniej. Siedzieli w kojącej ciszy. Obaj byli zmęczeni po ciężkim dniu i marzyli tylko, by z minuty na minutę, przynosić swoim ciałom i umysłom ukojenie, wlewając w siebie coraz więcej alkoholu. Moriarty pił tylko z nim. Wiedział, że za bardzo mu ufa, ale coś w tym bladym mężczyźnie sprawiało, że czuł się przy nim dziwnie odprężony. Jego prawa ręka. Jego najbliższa osoba. Nie chciał przyznawać tego przed sobą, ale naprawdę go lubił.

  - O czym myślisz? – zapytał blondyn, dolewając.

  - O tym, że chyba za szybko skończymy.

  - Pójdę po więcej, jeśli masz ochotę.

  Wyjrzał przez okno. Światła w jego polu widzenia zaczynały migotać i zlewać się w jedną całość. Alkohol zdążył już przesiąknąć jego ciało. Nie wypił dużo. Widocznie był zmęczony.

  - Nie chcę się upić, Moran. Jutro musimy wstać z samego rana, żeby zdążyć na samolot.

  - Jak chcesz – mruknął, nadal rozmyślając nad powodami tego nagłego wyjazdu.

  - Usiądź na dupie i nie myśl już tyle. Przysięgam, że aż tu słyszę te gówniane pytania, którymi się zadręczasz. – Odstawił szklankę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. To nie był dobry dzień na szkocką. Czuł, że z każdym wypowiadanym słowem jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe.

  Moran stał nad nim w ciszy, przyglądając się jak powoli odpływał. Moriarty drgnął kilka razy, aż w końcu zasnął.

  Kurwa. Przetarł ręką twarz i usiadł na fotelu. Przez następne kilka minut siedział w ciszy, popijając whisky i obserwując jego unoszącą się klatkę piersiową. Był bezradny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, wiem. Długo nie dodawałam rozdziału, ale posypały się na mnie jedynki i musiałam wszystko zaliczać od nowa. No ale już jestem i postaram się dodawać chociaż raz w tygodniu :)  
> P.S. polecam słuchać podczas czytania: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU

    James obudził się z pełną gamą dolegliwości po wczorajszym wieczorze. To nie był dobry dzień na alkohol. Chciał po prostu spędzić trochę czasu z Moranem, a tak już się przyjęło, że ich trzecim towarzyszem zawsze była whisky. Prawdę mówiąc, wczoraj chciał po prostu odlecieć. Uwolnić swoje myśli od nieprzyjemnych rozczarowań, które ponownie wtargnęły w jego życie, niczym blizny przeszłości. Ciepła noc tylko mu to ułatwiła. Nie doceniał tych chwil, nie doceniał Morana, a przecież był jedynym człowiekiem, w którego towarzystwie czuł się w pełni odprężony. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ich czysto zawodowa relacja przeistoczyła się w coś bardziej zawiłego. Przyjaźń? Być może. Ale nie chciał mówić o tym na głos.

  Podrapał się po szyi. Jego język biegał niespokojnie po podniebieniu, domagając się kilku kropel wody. Bezwarunkowo przełknął ślinę, a gdy wstał - świat nagle zawirował. Przez kilka sekund stał spokojnie, czekając aż jego organizm przeanalizuje wszystkie bodźce na nowo. Wydawało mu się, że podłużne lustro wiszące nad biurkiem pękło, rozbiło się na kawałki, ale to była tylko jego głowa. Szum w uszach. Słyszał pulsowanie własnej krwi i to go rozbawiło. Spoglądał przez okno na jasną panoramę Londynu. Niebo było białe. Przez kłęby chmur nieśmiało przedostawało się kilka promieni słonecznych. Ludzie biegli w zatraceniu we wszystkich kierunkach świata. Mógł przysiąc, że z góry wyglądali jak mrówki. Nie myślał nad tym, gdzie się spieszyli. Czy ktoś na nich czekał. Czy właśnie bezpowrotnie tracili coś w życiu. Czy ktoś z nich umierał. Czy dla kogoś z nich coś umarło. Zastanawiał się jedynie, co zrobiliby, gdyby na ich drodze wyrosły przeszkody nie do pokonania. Po ilu minutach wszystkie te niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy przestałyby się liczyć. Kiedy zapomnieliby o umierającym ojcu po drugiej stronie miasta. Kiedy dałoby się wychwycić moment, w którym u człowieka rodzi się instynkt przetrwania. Jak szybko rozprzestrzeniałaby się panika. Jak daleko słyszalny byłby ich krzyk. I najważniejsze: po jakim czasie zaczęliby niszczyć siebie nawzajem. Jego kąciki ust podskoczyły leniwie, a oczy błysnęły.

  Otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej butelkę schłodzonej wody, odkręcił korek i w kilka sekund opróżnił całą. Kiedy ostatnia kropla wody skapnęła wprost na jego język - znieruchomiał. Nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób znalazł się w łóżku. Był pewien, że zasnął na fotelu. Zmarszczył brwi i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się na czymś. Obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na Sebastiana, głęboko pogrążonego we śnie. Nie, niemożliwe. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i wszedł do łazienki rozbawiony. Moran przenoszący go na łóżko, to byłoby coś intrygującego...

  - Jim? – Usłyszał zza drzwi i natychmiastowo się wyprostował. Zakręcił pospiesznie wodę, jakby spodziewał się usłyszeć coś ważnego.

  - Tak?

  - _Nothing_. Sprawdzam tylko, czy tam jesteś – mruknął.

  - Gdzie niby miałbym być? – zapytał skonsternowany. Powoli chłodne krople osadzone na jego ciele zaczęły wsiąkać w skórę. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Kurwa, Moran.

  Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie cienkich drzwi zamilkł na moment; oparty plecami o framugę, próbował skleić jakieś zdanie. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu odszedł, pomrukując coś pod nosem i szczypiąc się w ramię. Zauważył, że od kilku dni atmosfera pomiędzy nim a jego szefem była napięta. Ziewnął. Cholerne zmęczenie. Przecież przespał te pieprzone sześć godzin, powinien już skakać, naładowany euforią. Spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Uśmiechnął się na widok fioletowo-zielonych worów i przekrwionych oczu. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Obrócił się na pięcie, unosząc ręce do góry, zupełnie jakby tańczył. Ukłonił się i skoczył z odległości kilku metrów na łóżko. Śmiał się pod nosem ze swojej głupoty. Uginające się do granic możliwości sprężyny w materacu wytworzyły specyficzny dźwięk podczas powracania do pierwotnej pozycji, co zmusiło Moriarty’ego do ponownego zakręcenia prysznica.

  - Co to, kurwa, było? – Zza drzwi wydobył się zdezorientowany krzyk.

  - To tylko ja – śmiał się Sebastian, wciąż podskakując na materacu.

  - Co ty robisz?

  - Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

  Moriarty zmarszczył brwi. W tej chwili miał jedynie ochotę przystawić mu zimną lufę do skroni, ale całe jego ciało było oblepione pianą. Zaklął pod nosem i odkręcił wodę.

 

  Wszyscy powoli siadali na swoich miejscach, a rozmowy i szmery z każdą chwilą gasły, równocześnie przenosząc na pierwszy plan cichy chichot Sebastiana, rozśmieszonego widokiem bladego Jima, który z zamkniętymi oczami mocno zaciskał pięści na swoich kolanach. Słyszał jego nierówny oddech oraz kilka przekleństw, które co jakiś czas cicho wymawiał pod nosem, intonując w taki sposób, że sprawiały wrażenie komicznych. Był pewien, że cały Londyn żył teraz w rytmie bicia jego serca. Niespokojnie i szybko. Spojrzał na jego zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta. Nie rozumiał, skąd u niego ten paniczny lęk przed lataniem. Moriarty zwinięty w kłębek był dla niego niecodziennym widokiem, więc gdy ów abstrakcyjny obraz zaczął nabierać wyraźnych konturów; w kilka sekund zrozumiał, że poznał jego słabość... a przypuszczał, że Moriarty miał ich kilka. Kilka brudnych sekretów, których nie chciał z nikim dzielić, w obawie przed obnażeniem się. W obawie przed zdradą, przed samotnością, przed zranieniem. I to bolało Sebastiana. Jeszcze nigdy nie nadużył jego zaufania. Był przekonany, że po tylu latach bliskiej znajomości, którą bez zastanowienia można było nazwać przyjaźnią, zasłużył sobie na coś w zamian. Ale bał się pytać. Nigdy w nic nie wnikał. Aż do wczorajszego wieczora  nigdy nie zapytał o powody jego słabego samopoczucia, po prostu funkcjonował obok niego; przygryzał język i udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku.

  Zaschło mu w gardle. Na co on tak właściwie liczył? To były i zawsze będą tylko zlecenia. Cele, które miał unicestwić. W tej pracy nie było miejsca na coś takiego, jak przyjaźń, a przynajmniej nie wydawało mu się, by Moriarty był do niej zdolny.

  Gdy samolot wzniósł się ponad chmury, Jim wciągnął powietrze i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu.

  - To niesamowite; nagle wszyscy odetchnęli – zażartował Moran.

  - Przestań – rzucił zdenerwowany, ale po chwili wgapiania się w okno sam zaśmiał się pod nosem i spojrzał na niesforny blond kosmyk, opadający na czoło Morana.

  - Tak mocno wciskałeś stopy w podłogę, że mógłbym przysiąc - widziałem powoli wypalające się w niej dziury. Miałem już włączyć alarm – zaśmiał się. Patrzył mu w oczy, oczekując na jakąkolwiek informacje zwrotną, która miała mu pokazać, po jak kruchym lodzie stąpał. Zauważył grymas na twarzy Jima i w obawie przed jego reakcją, wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie.

  - Moran, czemu ja jeszcze z tobą pracuję? – zapytał beznamiętnie.

  Sebastian przełknął ślinę. _Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa._

  - Bo nie masz innego wyboru? Nie znajdziesz nikogo lepszego, wiesz o tym.

  - Wiem – mruknął. – Czasami zastanawiam się za jakie grzechy, akurat ja muszę wytrzymywać twoje poczucie humoru i opryskliwe uwagi. Na razie jakoś to znoszę. Może dlatego, że cię lubię.

  Moran spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Zmarszczył brwi:

  - Takie słowo w ogóle występuje w twoim słowniku?

  - Sam nie wiem. Ostatnio dużo nad tym myślałem.

  Sebastian poruszył się niespokojnie. _Ja pierdole._

  - Znalazłem się na samym środku sieci i jak na razie ty jesteś najbliżej mnie… co prawda owinąłem cię moimi nićmi, ale to do mnie należy decyzja, co z tobą zrobię. Rozumiesz? Może za dużo ci powiedziałem, S e b a s t i a n? A może powinienem ci bardziej ufać?

  - James, wiesz, że ta praca to wszystko, co mam. Nie zawiodę cię w żadnym aspekcie. Możesz na mnie polegać, więc jeśli jest coś... co... o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, to ja zawsze jestem tuż za tobą.

  - Mhm.

  - Ktoś kiedyś nadużył twojego zaufania?

  - Przecież wiesz, że tysiące razy – prychnął.

  - Wiem. Ale był raz, gdy cię to dotknęło, prawda?

  James zamknął oczy i odwrócił twarz do okna. Jego ramiona podniosły się, po czym opadły ciężko ze skrywanym westchnięciem.

  - Dlatego teraz boisz się mi zaufać? Boisz się okazywać uczucia?

  - Uczucia to słabość. Wyzbyłem się ich.

  - Nieprawda. Spójrz na mnie.

  - Zabiję cię, Moran. Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, zabiję cię – mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby, cały czas opierając głową o szybę., ale Sebastian wiedział, że on po prostu się bał; bał się zmierzyć ze swoimi lękami.

  Moriarty nie chciał mieć słabości, równocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że było to niemożliwe. Po prostu tego nie akceptował. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że kiedykolwiek mógłby nie być w stanie wyprzeć swoich uczuć. Do tej pory jakoś mu się to udawało, ale bał się przyszłości. Nauczony na swoich błędach – wmówił sobie, że uczucia zawsze niosą ze sobą rozczarowanie. Ból. Tęsknotę. Rozdrażnienie. Ujmują sił. Podcinają skrzydła. I tak dalej.

  - Nie wierzę ci, James. Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać – kontynuował Moran.

  Moriarty uderzył głową w okno. Na pokładzie zapadła cisza. Rozmowy innych pasażerów ucichły, zresztą tak samo jak odgłos silnika czy echo komunikatów nadawanych przez głośniki znajdujące się nad uchem każdego. Byli tylko oni: człowiek bojący się przekroczyć granice i człowiek, który właśnie stał na krawędzi jednej z nich.

  - Powiedz coś... – szepnął bezradnie. Chciał mu pomóc, ale nie wiedział jak tego dokonać.

  Moriarty odwrócił się do niego. Miał wilgotne policzki, a w jego oczach odbijały się wszystkie lampy zapalone nad głowami ludzi, którzy bali się zasnąć. Opuścić stery i odpłynąć w ciemne chmury nocy, w których mieli być zupełnie bezbronni.

  Moran stwierdził, że Jima też spowiły czarne chmury; wyglądał bezradnie, gdy sardonicznym uśmiechem próbował przekonać go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jego twarz stała się antonimem; kąciki ust zwrócone były ku górze w szerokim uśmiechu, podczas gdy oczy ukazywały obraz złamanego człowieka. Na jego źrenicach dostrzegalna była cienka warstwa płynu, który skapnął po jego policzku zaraz po tym, jak mrugnął. Kaszlnął i podniósł się. Zwrócony twarzą w jego kierunku przeszedł pomiędzy jego kolanami, co sprawiło, że przez moment byli niesamowicie blisko siebie. Wyprostował się i zaczął szukać czegoś niespokojnie na półce, tuż nad głową Sebastiana. Ściągnął swoją torbę i wyjął z niej białe słuchawki. Moran nie spuszczał z niego wzroku nawet, gdy ich twarze znowu znalazły się niepokojąco blisko siebie, a Moriarty zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, by pstryknąć palcami nad jego lewym uchem. Zaśmiał się i rozłożył lekko fotel. Włączył playlistę zatytułowaną „The Fall" i zmrużył oczy. Nie mógł już patrzeć na Sebastiana. Ale nie czuł do niego urazy. W pewnym sensie był mu nawet trochę wdzięczny. Musiał wszystko przemyśleć. Pogrupować myśli. Usunąć te niepotrzebne i, co najważniejsze, przygotować się na starcie z demonami z przeszłości, których szyderczy śmiech z każdą minutą stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Zdawało mu się nawet, że widział skaczące po chmurach sylwetki postaci z najgłębszych zakątków jego pamięci. Tak dziwne znane, a jednak jakby zapomniane bądź wyparte z pamięci. Było ich wiele. Może dlatego było tak cholernie ciemno.

  Samolot spowił się czernią nieba. Za oknem migotały miliony świateł jakiegoś wielkiego miasta. Większość pasażerów zdążyła już oddać się w objęcia morfeusza, podczas gdy dwóch mężczyzn nadal czuwało. Pierwszy wsłuchiwał się w niski głos lektora, który szeptał mu do uszu słowa ulubionej książki. Drugi, pogrążony w ciszy, od kilkunastu minut obserwował miarowo unoszącą się klatkę piersiową mężczyzny śpiącego obok. Powoli i on czuł narastające zmęczenie, a jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Wyjął jedną słuchawkę z lewego ucha Moriarty’ego i włożył ją do swojego. Ale kabel był za krótki, przez co musiał delikatnie pochylić głowę w prawo, tak że prawie opierał się o ramie Moriarty’ego. Widział kilka niesfornych kosmyków i paprochów, które zdążyły przykleić się do rękawa jego marynarki. Dmuchnął, ale one znowu opadły na to samo miejsce. Zamknął oczy. Uwielbiał gust muzyczny Jamesa. Ułożył się wygodniej w fotelu i otulił się delikatnymi dźwiękami  piosenki.

  _Dreams fight with machines inside my head, like adversaries, come wrestle me free._

 

  Nowy Jork sprawiał wrażenie surrealistycznego. Zewsząd otaczały ich ogromne drapacze chmur i tysiące ludzi, którzy nieustannie biegli, pędząc gdzieś na oślep. W takim tempie człowiek pewnie zapomina dokąd tak właściwie się spieszy. Skrzyżowania i idealnie zaplanowane ulice wprawiały Morana w zakłopotanie. Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na Moriarty’ego, który robił coś na telefonie. On tu pasował. Zasadniczo - on pasował wszędzie. Nie przejmował się światem, który pędził wokół niego. O czym myślał, gdy jego wzrok zawieszał się w jednym miejscu, a wdychanie powietrza ograniczało się do minimum? Czy tkwił w pałacu myśli? Moran często zastanawiał się, czy byłoby w nim miejsce dla niego. Przetarł twarz ręką. Zaczęło padać.

  Taksówkarz zatrzymał się tuż pod wejściem do hotelu Gansevoort. Boy hotelowy zaatakował ich już przy drzwiach, z serdecznym zapytaniem czy przewieźć ich bagaże. Moriarty kiwnął głową i podszedł do recepcji. Moran był tuż za nim.

  - Witam w hotelu Gansevoort. Mam nadzieję, że dokonali państwo wcześniejszego zapisu, ponieważ aktualnie nie posiadamy żadnych wolnych pokoi – blondynka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

  Moran słyszał tylko odbijające się od ścian jego głowy echo słowa „państwo”. Przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę, cholera, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Moriarty dokonał wcześniejszej rezerwacji.

  - Oczywiście. Proszę sprawdzić na nazwisko „Fleurie” – powiedział melodyjnie i puścił oczko Moranowi.

  Fleurie? Mózg Sebastiana pracował teraz na najwyższych obrotach. Myśl, myśl, myśl. Dlaczego akurat postanowił to zanucić? No jasne! Piosenkarka. Zaraz… Czy on…

_Czy on wczoraj tak naprawdę nie spał? Przez cały ten czas był przytomny? Wiedział o wszystkim, co wczoraj zrobiłem? To właśnie robił w taksówce? Stukał w klawiaturę telefonu, by włamać się do systemu hotelu Gansevoort. Zhakować ich zapory obronne i dokonać fałszywej rezerwacji na nazwisko piosenkarki, której głos wczoraj sprawił, że odpłynąłem._

   - Ach, tak. Pokój 507, piąte piętro. Boy zawiezie wasze bagaże. Tutaj mają państwo karty umożliwiające wejście do pokoju. Całodobowy dostęp do siłowni i basenu. Harmonogram posiłków znajduję się w pokoju, jest też możliwość zamawiania dowolnych dań o dowolnych godzinach przez telefon. Numer i wszystkie potrzebne informacje umiejscowione są na ulotce obok telefonu stacjonarnego. Życzę miłego dnia – odparła wesoło i wysunęła w ich stronę dwie fioletowe karty, po czym pospiesznie wróciła do notowania czegoś w skórzanym zeszycie.

  Moriarty sunął pewnie w stronę wind. Jego zachowanie diametralnie się zmieniło. Nie był już rozdrażniony. Panował nad sytuacją. Długi bordowy płaszcz odbijał się od jego łydek, przez co przypominał Moranowi szatę.

  Wjechali w milczeniu na piąte piętro i w równie zatrważającej ciszy weszli do pokoju. Ich bagaże stały już w środku. Pokój utrzymany był w jasnej kolorystyce. Jedynym elementem przełamującym nostalgię pomieszczenia były zasłony i poduszki w kolorze fuksji. James stwierdził, że to z pewnością bardzo irytujący kolor i powinni go zmienić. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowała się przeszklona ściana, dzięki której Moran mógł zapoznać się z panoramą miasta. 

  James wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza iPhone’a i zarzucił okrycie na fotel. Włączył muzykę, teatralnie naciskając przycisk „play”. Klasnął parę razy dłońmi, gdy pokój wypełnił głos Fleurie.

  - Dzisiaj mamy wolne – mruknął i rzucił się na łóżko.


	3. Chapter 3

  - Sebastian, wiesz czemu tu jesteśmy? – zapytał Moriarty, przykładając do ust filiżankę z czarną jak smoła kawą.

  - Oświeć mnie – rzucił znad ciemnych okularów. I spojrzał na ruchliwe ulice, które rozciągały się o krok od nich. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Jim tak zwlekał ze zrobieniem tego, za czym tu przyjechali. Wydawało mu się, że specjalnie od tego uciekał. Odwlekał w czasie. Może właśnie dlatego siedzieli teraz w jednej z małych nowojorskich kawiarni i beztrosko sączyli gorącą kawę z wymęczonych kubków.

  Mimo wszystko Moran wiedział, że Moriarty nie robi niczego z przypadku i miał nadzieję, że teraz nie będzie inaczej. Ręka zadrżała mu, gdy sięgał po kubek.

  Mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko wziął głęboki wdech i podjął:

  - Czyż nie jest tak, że nieważne jak szybko byśmy nie uciekali, przeszłość i tak nas dogoni? Złapie w połowie biegu za ubranie i przyciągnie do siebie? – Obracał filiżankę w dłoniach, wpatrując się w umykającą z niej parę. Moran był zdziwiony tym nagłym wyznaniem.

  - Jesteśmy tu z powodu kogoś z twojej przeszłości, tak? Bardzo odległej przeszłości?

  - Co masz na myśli, Moran? – zaśmiał się.

  - Wybacz, ale nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądało twoje życie, zanim zacząłeś sypiać ze spluwą pod poduszką, a garnitur nie wrósł na stałe w twoją skórę. Dla mnie jesteś tylko taki, szefie.

  Moriarty roześmiał się ciepło i wbił wzrok w blondyna.

  - Czyli usunąłeś z mojego życia dzieciństwo i okres nastoletniego buntu, hm? Nie wpadłeś na to, że przecież musiałem się kiedyś urodzić?

  - Tacy jak ty wyłaniają się ze wzburzonego morza. Po prostu – burknął Moran i podniósł wzrok na Jima, który znowu myślami był w innym miejscu. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a na czole rysowały się zmarszczki, gdy kontynuował ociężale: - W każdym razie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

  - Nie od zawsze byłeś moją prawą ręką, Seb. Miałeś paru poprzedników. – Moriarty patrzył na pulsującą żyłkę na czole Morana. – Jeden z nich niebezpiecznie się do mnie zbliżył.

  - To możliwe?

  - Sebastian, nie skazuj mnie na dwadzieścia pięć lat więzienia, bo tyle dostanę, jeśli zaraz się nie zamkniesz. Nóż otwiera mi się w kieszeni. – Poklepał się ostrzegawczo po kolanie i ciągnął dalej: - Za dużo wtedy mówiłem. Zdradzałem sekrety, których nawet ja nie powinienem był  znać. To były moje marne początki. Z wiedzą, jaką posiadam dzisiaj – nigdy bym tak nie postąpił. W każdym razie, wyszło tak, że nasza współpraca się zakończyła, a ja, z racji tego, że darzyłem tę osobę słabością, nie pozbyłem się jej. Rozumiesz? Pozwoliłem jej odejść.

  Mówił to z takim niedowierzaniem, że Moran zaczął zastanawiać się, co byłoby, gdyby ich kooperowanie również nie poszło po jego myśli. Pozbyłby się go?

  Spojrzał w jego oczy. Czy on by go zabił? Jeśli tak, to miał chociaż nadzieję, że dokonałby tego osobiście. Własnymi rękami. Uważał, że wszystko inne byłoby niestosowne.

  - Teraz odczuwam skutki tej decyzji. Ostatnio mam przez niego wiele problemów, dlatego muszę raz na zawsze się go pozbyć. Widzisz, chodzi o to, że on wie za dużo, by mógł spokojnie kłaść się do ciepłego łóżka.

  - Niemożliwe – prychnął Moran. - Czy ktokolwiek, kto na co dzień chodzi w ludzkiej skórze, może być dla ciebie zagrożeniem?

  - Sebastian…

  - No dobrze, tak. Rozumiem. Kiedy mam go zabić? - szepnął, nachylając się nisko nad stołem, żeby żadna spośród czterech innych, siedzących w kawiarni osób, tego nie usłyszała. Jak się okazało – było to zupełnie niepotrzebne; wszyscy byli nieobecni, a muzyka wydobywająca się z ich słuchawek zagłuszała nawet ich własne myśli. I być może właśnie o to chodziło.

  - To nie ty go zabijesz – uśmiechnął się Jim, patrząc na dziewczynę przy stoliku obok. Czytała jakieś stare wydanie „Zbrodni i kary”, Dostojewskiego.

  Sebastian zastygł w bezruchu z opuszczoną szczęką. Próbował wydusić z siebie jakieś słowo. Cokolwiek. Udało mu się jedynie wprawić w drżenie dolną wargę. Zagryzł ją.

  Jak to. Przecież. Chyba nie miał nikogo innego. Nie. Nie mógł mieć.

  - Chcę zrobić to osobiście. Własnoręcznie. Chcę poczuć, jak chłodna skóra moich rękawiczek zatrzymuje się na jego szyi. Jak moje palce wbijają się w jego przełyk, a łokcie zatrzymują we wgłębieniach jego ramion. Chcę poczuć to wszystko, a l e problem w tym, że nie potrafię przewidzieć do czego on jest zdolny. Nie widziałem tej twarzy od ponad pięciu lat. Masz być po prostu obok. – Uśmiechnął się i poprosił o rachunek.

  - Mhm, czyli jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem – nigdy nie zobaczę jego twarzy.

  - Dokładnie – mruknął Jim. – Znalazłem już dobre miejsce. Rozpadający się dom, a raczej gołe cegły na Brooklynie. Będziesz zaraz za ścianą… – Moriarty przybliżył się do niego tak, że brodą opierał się o rozgrzany od słońca blat i powiedział prawie bezgłośnie: - gdy ja pozbawię go twarzy.

  - Świetnie.

  - Świetnie. – Rzucił na stół dziesięciodolarowy banknot i wstał, zakładając na siebie długi bordowy płaszcz. – Chodźmy już.

  - Gdzie się tak spieszysz?

  Chciał znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie wiedział. Był tak beznadziejnie zagubiony. Nie chciał przyznać przed sobą, że bał się tego spotkania. Zaśmiał się w myślach; on – człowiek, który od paru dobrych lat trzymał w dłoni wszystkie nitki z każdej sieci uszytej w jakiejkolwiek stolicy świata – bał się jednego szarego człowieka. Nawracające lęki zamazywały mu jasny obraz świata, zakłócały racjonalność i burzyły mury, które wzniósł wokół siebie w ciągu ostatnich lat. Ten cień z przeszłości zdążył usłyszeć zbyt wiele, by mógł teraz spokojnie stąpać po tej samej ziemi.

  Widział jego niebieskie, przerażone oczy, gdy przykładał mu pistolet do prawej skroni tak, żeby wyglądało to na samobójstwo.

  Jednak. Wydawało mu się to niezaspokajające. Chciał wyrządzić mu coś okropnego. Przecież i tak nic nie mogło go dotknąć. Był niewidzialny. Nigdy nie istniał. Nigdy się nie urodził. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, co mógłby mu zrobić.

  - James…

  Moriarty obrócił się w jego stronę i nagle oprzytomniał. Wchodzili właśnie do metra.

  - James, gdzie jedziemy?

  Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi i nie odzywał się już, aż do momentu, gdy wysiedli.

  - Po co to robisz?

  - Co robię? – Moriarty włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i wbiegł po schodach.

  - Zatrzymaj się! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Moran i pociągnął go za ramię.

  - To kaszmir – Jim przewrócił oczami.

  - Przed czym uciekasz?

  - Ja nigdy nie uciekam – zaśmiał się nieszczerze.

  - Nie jestem głupi. Widzę, że uciekasz przed przeszłością. Przed tym facetem.

  Słońce ogrzewało ich twarze. Ostre światło wpadało w zagłębienia pomiędzy ich brwiami. Blond włosy Morana były teraz prawie białe. Wyglądał jak duch. Jakby był przezroczysty.

  - Wiem, co myślisz. Masz rację. Zamknij się więc i po prostu…

  - Okay – skwitował Seb.

  Niebo było tak czarne, że granica między nim a morzem byłaby prawie niedostrzegalna, gdyby nie odbijające się od tafli wody światło miasta i księżyc w fazie pierwszej kwadry. Zupełnie, jakby był przecięty w połowie. Zatopiony w mroku nocy. Spowity ciemnością. Moriarty wyobrażał sobie, że na nim leży. Że zamiast piasku przepuszcza przez palce księżycowy pył, a zamiast szumu Atlantyku otula go cisza, pokrytych zastygłym bazaltem, mórz na księżycu. Zastanawiał się czy Moran byłby tam równie spięty jak tutaj. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszy wszystkie pytania, które przewiercały mu głowę na wylot. Wątpliwości zakopane głęboko pod skórą. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie chciał jednak z nim o tym rozmawiać.

  Oparł się na przedramionach tak, że prawie siedział i spojrzał na Sebastiana, który wbijał kościste łokcie w kolana przyciągnięte do klatki piersiowej. Skórzana kurtka opinała jego umięśnione plecy. Patrząc na pomarszczony materiał zastanawiał się, czy go także kiedyś straci? Czy Moran byłby w stanie go zdradzić?

  Nigdy nie robił problemów, co prawda czasem działał mu na nerwy, ale mógł z tym żyć. Niechętnie przyznał przed sobą, że nawet lubił te jego kąśliwe uwagi.

  Blondyn westchnął przykładając do ust butelkę piwa.

  Zabiłby go? Co by zrobił, gdyby się dowiedział? Wpakowałby mu kulkę w łeb?

  Objął wzrokiem jego twarz i wyobraził sobie spływające po niej krople ciemnej krwi, które wynurzały się z dziury w jego skroni. I to go przeraziło. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

  - Mnie też kiedyś się pozbędziesz? – mruknął pod nosem, jakby czytał w jego myślach. Zadręczał się tym już od momentu wyjścia z kawiarni i kiedy w końcu odważył się zadać to pytanie, od razu tego pożałował.

  - Nie wiem. – Moriarty gładził ręką chłodny piasek. - Rozsądek mówi mi, że powinienem tak zrobić.

  - I posłuchałbyś go?

  Nie odpowiedział. Cholera, nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć.

  - Dobrze – warknął Moran. – Posłuchaj, James, nie wiem, kto i jak zdradził ciebie w przeszłości, ale podejrzewam, że przybyło ci wtedy parę głębokich blizn, przez które nie umiesz już żyć jak kiedyś. – Wbił wzrok w coś odległego i zamilkł na chwilę, by zaraz syknąć: - Kurwa…

  Gdzieś za ich plecami słychać było, jak szklana butelka rozbija się o kamienie i rozsypuje na drobne kawałeczki. Moran westchnął:

  - Nie wiem, jak możesz myśleć o mnie w ten sposób.

  James powtarzał w głowie, że na prawdę wolałby teraz znaleźć się gdzieś indziej. Spojrzał w bezkresną ciemność, która rozciągała się nad nimi. Im dłużej patrzył w gwiazdy, tym więcej ich widział. Słyszał, jak do niego mówiły. Jak prosiły go, by je podziwiał, żeby się w nich zatracił, ale on tylko bezmyślne zawiesił na nich wzrok, podczas gdy w głowie zadręczał się przeszłością. Czasami chciał cofnąć czas, żeby przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest… Jak to jest istnieć.

  - Ja… - urwał, gdy spostrzegł, że Sebastiana już przy nim nie było. Poderwał się. Był sam. Poczuł chłodny piasek, uginający się pod jego bosymi stopami. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Kurwa.

  Gdy wiatr rozwiewał poły jego płaszcza i formował pod nim miniaturowe wydmy – dotarło do niego, że jest okropnie samotny. Zmrużył oczy, gdy kilka ziarenek piasku zatrzymało się na jego twarzy.

  Pomyśleć tylko, że przed nim wyrastało jedno z największych miast na świecie, a on mógł bez problemu wskazać palcem jego granice. Objąć tę panoramę dłońmi. Stojąc na skrawku chłodnej plaży był w stanie ogarnąć wzrokiem miliony małych światów, ukrytych w wąskich oknach wieżowców. Spojrzał w górę, zadzierając głowę tak, by dostrzec rozciągnięte nad nim bezkresne niebo rozświetlone milionami jasno świecących gwiazd. Zamknął oczy. Trwając w tej beznadziejności, dotarło do niego, że niczym nie różnił się od mrówki. Że czarne fale, które leniwie rozbijały się o brzeg,  sześć metrów od jego stóp, rozbijałyby się nadal – niezależnie od tego, czy on stałby właśnie na tej plaży, czy też nie. Że morze nie przerwałoby swojej szumiącej ballady nawet, jeśli odszedłby teraz w przeciwnym kierunku. Że jego obecność tutaj nie warunkowała kompletnie niczego.

  Samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

  „Tacy jak ty wynurzają się ze wzburzonego morza”.

  Chwycił buty i ruszył w stronę zejścia z plaży.

  Zdążył zasnąć, obudzić się i wziąć prysznic, a Moran nadal nie wracał. Z wilgotnymi włosami siedział przy oknie, zadręczając się pytaniami. Myśli w jego głowie wiły się niezależnie od jego woli. Pokój wypełniły poczucie beznadziejności i paraliżująca niemoc. Był rozbity, a mimo to się uśmiechał.

  Mógł przecież samemu dokończyć to, po co tu przyjechał. Nie potrzebował Morana. Był pająkiem pewnie poruszającym się po uszytej przez siebie sieci. Nie miał problemów z zabiciem człowieka, wręcz cieszył się już na samą myśl o rozlewającej się krwi. O zszarzałych gałkach ocznych i białej chłodnej jak marmur skórze.

  Mimo to odbicie białych zębów w szybie nagle zniknęło, a on widział teraz tylko swoją zmęczoną twarz. Jeździł językiem po spierzchniętych wargach. Nie mógł go zabić samemu. Wiązało się z tym za duże ryzyko niepowodzenia.

  - James? – szepnął ktoś zza jego pleców.

  Chłodne powietrze wpuszczone przez drzwi, jakby przywarło do wilgotnej skóry na jego karku. Rozpoznał go. Wiedział, że to Moran. Postanowił przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odwracać. Zawiesił wzrok na równoległym wieżowcu.

  - Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał beznamiętnie.

  Sebastian przełknął ślinę. Wpełzł do środka i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Cisnął skórzaną kurtką w łóżko i bełkocząc pod nosem, ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

  - W żadnym konkretnym miejscu. Wezmę prysznic. – Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami.

  - Piłeś? – Moriarty pierwszy raz od wczorajszego wieczoru spojrzał na jego zapadnięte worki pod oczami.

    - A jak myślisz? – rzucił w jego stronę, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

  Z pewnością pił.

  Wydawało mu się, że słyszał w jego głosie jakieś załamanie, ale po czasie stwierdził, że to musiało być  tylko skrzypnięcie drzwi.

  Zacisnął zęby ze zdenerwowania. W co on sobie z nim pogrywał? Zdecydowanie na za dużo sobie pozwalał.

  Wbijał paznokcie w opuszki palców jednej ręki, jednocześnie sprawdzając aktualności w telefonie. Miał kilka nowych maili. Nic ważnego. Usunął. Jeździł palcem po ekranie. Reklamy. Otworzył przeglądarkę. Kolejne reklamy. Wszedł w odtwarzacz muzyki i włączył losowy utwór. Zgłośnił, licząc na to, że wkurzy tym Morana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli pojawiły się jakieś błędy, to bardzo za to przepraszam, ale moje oczy nie są w stanie już niczego wychwycić;)


	4. Chapter 4

  
James przyglądał się z niepokojem wysokiemu blondynowi, który właśnie osuszał ręcznikiem włosy, strzepując z nich ostatnie kropelki wody. Kilka spadło na szarą koszulkę Moriarty’ego.  
\- Powiesz mi, co wczoraj robiłeś? – mruknął.  
Obaj wbili wzrok w mokre plamki na jego koszuli. Sebastian uśmiechnął się pod nosem i włożył luźną bluzę.  
\- Idę pobiegać.  
Drzwi trzasnęły jeszcze zanim Moriarty zdążył się odezwać.  
Obrócił się w fotelu i zawiesił wzrok na ruchliwej ulicy. Zaciskał pięści, wyobrażając sobie jak uderza Morana w twarz. Jak z jego wargi spływa krew, a skóra na kościach policzkowych zaczyna puchnąć. Co on sobie myślał?! Jak mógł tak po prostu stąd wybiec? Przecież mieli zadanie do wykonania. Moriarty przygotowywał się do tego od kilku miesięcy, a kiedy już poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie – Sebastian mógł spieprzyć cały plan w kilka sekund. Och, jak bardzo chciał go w tym momencie uderzyć.

Jaskrawe światło dotarło do przekrwionych oczu Moriarty’ego. Wyjrzał przez okno. Słońce zakryły jasne chmury, a miasto utonęło w deszczu. Cholera. Zasnął. Spojrzał nerwowo na zegarek. Od kiedy Moran wyszedł minęła godzina.  
Usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi za drzwiami i poczuł chłodne powietrze na karku, ale coś było nie tak... Sebastian oddychał zbyt spokojnie.  
Za jego głową błysnął metal. Chłodne ostrze zatrzymało się na szyi Moriarty’ego. Przełknął ślinę, gdy nóż wbił się lekko w jego skórę. Kropla krwi zatrzymała się na jego koszulce.  
\- Cieszysz się na mój widok? – szepnął za jego uchem i przyciągnął mu głowę do oparcia fotela.  
Moriarty milczał. Błagał w myślach, by Moran zaraz wrócił.  
\- Przez te pięć lat mało od ciebie słyszałem – mruknął, obserwując jak mężczyzna poruszał się niespokojnie. – Oh, nawet o tym nie myśl, James.  
Zjechał dłonią po jego torsie, sprawiając, że cały zadrżał.  
– Masz tam coś, prawda?  
Włożył rękę do tylnej kieszeni jego dżinsów, wyjął z niej mały składany nóż i cisnął nim w ścianę.  
\- Myślałeś, że nie wiem po co tutaj przyjechałeś? Że ciebie nie znajdę? – zaśmiał się. - Twój nowy kolega zostawia po sobie bardzo dużo śladów. Powinieneś lepiej go pilnować.  
\- On zaraz tu będzie – wydusił James.  
\- Spokojnie, nie potrzebuję dużo czasu. Jestem tutaj w ramach ostrzeżenia. – Zjechał nożem na podbrzusze i przycisnął go tak mocno do skóry Moriarty'ego, że krew spłynęła cienką strugą po jego spodniach.  
James jęknął i zacisnął pięści. Minęło tyle lat, a on nadal pamiętał, w którym miejscu znajdowała się jego blizna. Po prostu przeciął ją jeszcze raz, otwierając stare rany na nowo. Tak właśnie o nim myślał - był przeszłością, która nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć, wpasowała się na stałe w jego ciało.  
Przesunął nóż o kilka centymetrów w lewo i ponownie wbił ostrze w jego skórę, tym razem zdecydowanie mocniej.  
Moriarty syknął i spiął całe ciało.  
\- Skończyłeś?  
\- Mhm – mruknął. – Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno i twój chłopak zdejmie ze mnie celownik – obrócił fotel do siebie tak, że mógł spojrzeć prosto w jego oczy – James, wiesz dobrze, że wygrać może tylko jeden z nas...  
Odpowiedziało mu tykanie zegarka na nadgarstku Moriarty’ego. Jednym ruchem wyrwał nóż ze ściany i wybiegł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
James krzyknął. Przyciskał dłonie do ran, próbując uśmierzyć ból i zatamować krwawienie. Jeszcze moment i zaleje pokój krwią. Podniósł się. Paraliżujący ból przeszył jego ciało. Zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
Krew przelewała mu się przez palce i kapała na stopy.  
Stawiał małe, ciężkie kroki, aż w końcu dotarł do łazienki. Zawiesił się na klamce, brudząc przy tym całe drzwi i w jakiś sposób wczołgał się do środka. Opadł na białe kafelki. Przyglądał się krwi na swoich ubraniach i zrozumiał w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajdował.  
Moran, cholera, gdzie Ty jesteś?  
Zacisnął zęby i podniósł się, żeby poszukać apteczki. Poczuł rwący ból w miejscu, gdzie została przecięta jego blizna po wcześniejszej ranie. Czy przecinając akurat tę, chciał przypomnieć mu, że wie o nim więcej, niż powinien, że pamięta wszystkie jego rany i zna wszystkie sekrety?  
\- Fuck. Gdzie ta cholerna apteczka?!  
  Przewracał niespokojnie całą zawartość szafki wiszącej nad umywalką. Dostrzegł czerwone pudełko na dolnej półce, ale kiedy je chwycił, znowu poczuł rwący ból i instynktownie przycisnął dłonie do rany. Apteczka spadła na podłogę, rozsypując całą swoją zawartość. Moriarty poczuł chłodne powietrze na karku i zsunął się po ścianie.  
Sebastian wszedł do hotelowego pokoju, nucąc pod nosem ACDC. Zdjął przepoconą bluzę i rzucił ją na fotel. Poszedł w kierunku szafy, żeby wziąć jakieś czyste ubrania.  
  Poczuł, że coś było nie tak. Wbił wzrok w ciemne plamy koło fotela. Cholera.  
\- Jim? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Tu jestem – wysapał.  
Wpadł do łazienki i zastygł z przerażenia. Moriarty był cały we krwi.  
\- Co się stało?! – Kucnął obok niego.  
\- Moran, to palące uczucie… – zaśmiał się, wykrzywiając twarz z bólu.  
Sebastian drżącymi rękoma szukał czegoś w rozsypanej zawartości apteczki.  
– Kurwa! – Rzucił czerwonym pudełkiem o ścianę i pobiegł do swojej walizki. – Nie wstawaj! – krzyknął zza drzwi.  
\- Nawet, gdybym chciał.  
Złapał dużą, czarną saszetkę i pobiegł z nią do Moriarty’ego, po drodze zabierając do połowy opróżnioną butelkę szkockiej. Postawił wszystko na ziemi obok Jima i pospiesznie przemył dłonie.  
\- To nie będzie potrzebne, w apteczce jest sól – syknął.  
\- To dla mnie. – Uśmiechnął się, wlewając do ust sporą ilość alkoholu. – A teraz cię zszyję.  
\- Oszalałeś?!  
\- Uspokój się – westchnął. - Nauczyłem się tego w wojsku.  
Jim przewrócił teatralnie oczyma.  
\- Okay.  
Wyprostował się i ostrożnie podciągnął koszulkę. Sebastian poruszył się niespokojnie i dotknął skóry wokół jednego z cięć.  
Moriarty wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł jego zimne dłonie.  
\- Wybacz. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
Stwierdził, że rana na podbrzuszu jest głębsza i to ją będzie musiał zszyć najpierw. Przemył obie rany i osuszył je, przejeżdżając gazikiem po jego delikatnie zaznaczonych mięśniach. Wyjął ze swojego skórzanego nesesera czystą nić chirurgiczną z fabrycznie doczepioną igłą, pęsetę oraz nożyczki.  
\- To może trochę boleć.  
Jęknął, kiedy Sebastian wkuł się w jego skórę.  
\- Teraz muszę zawiązać węzeł, żeby…  
\- Zamknij się i zrób to szybko – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Moran sprawnym ruchem zszył ranę i na drugim końcu nici zrobił kolejny węzeł, tym razem podwójny. Odciął pozostałą część nici, zszywając następnie drugą ranę. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Jima. Był okropnie blady.  
\- Widziałem gorsze cięcia, James. Podejrzewam, że to nie te rany sprawiają tobie największy ból.  
\- Wiem do czego zmierzasz, Moran, ale to nie jest najlepszy moment. – Oparł się o jego ramię i podniósł się. – Muszę się położyć.  
Sebastian jeszcze przez chwilę siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w zaschniętą krew na swoich dresach. W głowie ciągle wybrzmiewało mu to samo pytanie: „Co tutaj się stało?”.  
Czy ktoś wiedział, że tutaj są? Czego chciał? Jak udało mu się podejść Moriarty’ego?  
Zaczął sprzątać łazienkę, kiedy do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl. Co jeśli to był On? Duch z przeszłości, którego Jim tak się obawiał, przez którego stawał się nieobecny i uciekał gdzieś myślami. Jak w ogóle zdołał ich znaleźć?  
Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że go dzisiaj zostawił. Żałował też wczorajszej kłótni. To nie było profesjonalne, ale on był tak okropnie zmęczony i wściekły na Jamesa, że nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Wyobrażał sobie, że okłada go po twarzy i wtedy przyniosło mu to ulgę, ale teraz wywoływało jedynie obrzydzenie. Gdyby tylko tu wtedy był roztrzaskałby temu facetowi czaszkę, albo udusił go jedną z tych okropnych jaskrawych zasłon, albo po prostu wpakował kulkę w łeb.  
Schował apteczkę z powrotem do szafki, zmył krew z podłóg ręcznikami, które później wrzucił do worka na śmieci i wyrzucił przez zsyp na korytarzu.  
Kiedy wrócił do pokoju Moriarty już zasnął.  
Zasłonił okna, wyciągnął z szafy czyste ubrania i poszedł się wykąpać.

Było już późno, a Jim nadal spał. Moran w całym tym zabieganiu dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że w pokoju było tylko jedno łóżko.  
Był zmęczony, obolały i chyba nadal miał kaca. Zgasił światło i położył się na drugim końcu.  
"James mnie zabije", powtarzał do siebie w myślach.  
Skulił się i przykrył drugą kołdrą. Sprężyny w materacu ugięły się, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk.  
\- Fuck - powiedział bezgłośnie.  
\- Moran? – James mruknął pod nosem i przekręcił się w jego stronę.  
Nie wiedział, czy powinien się teraz odezwać, czy może lepiej byłoby udawać, że go tutaj nie ma. Leżał nieruchomo, czując na sobie jego wzrok.  
Przez chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju były ich zmęczone oddechy.  
\- Nie wiem nawet, czy tutaj jesteś, ale to dobrze. Będzie mi łatwiej.  
Moran zmarszczył brwi. Bał się tego, co zaraz usłyszy.  
\- Myślałem nad tym, co wtedy mówiłeś… Czy ciebie też się tak pozbędę? Odpowiedziałem, że nie wiem… Ale to prawda, Moran – nie wiem, co bym zrobił.  
Blondyn przełknął ślinę.  
\- Widzisz… chodzi o to, że tego nie chcę. Nie chcę kiedykolwiek stanąć przed takim wyborem. Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził.  
\- James… - Obrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Nie. Daj mi skończyć. Gdyby nie dzisiejsza sytuacja nigdy bym ci tego nie powiedział. Moran, idioto, naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym byle komu siebie zszywać?  
\- Nie miałeś siły, żeby się sprzeciwić – zaśmiał się.  
\- Zamknij się. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że do tej pory miałem już kilkoro asystentów, ale żadnemu nie ufałem na tyle, ile tobie. I miałeś rację, że każda z tych osób pozostawiła na moim ciele blizny, o których – mimo moich starań – nie potrafię zapomnieć. Dlatego trudno mi zrozumieć, że komuś naprawdę mogłoby na mnie zależeć.  
Obaj patrzyli w kłamliwą ciemność, próbując dostrzec w niej choć najmniejszy błysk oka, który powiedziałby im, co dalej.  
\- Mhm – mruknął Moran.  
\- „Mhm”? To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, tak?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Zaraz cię zastrzelę – warknął.  
\- Spróbuj.  
\- Słyszę jak się uśmiechasz, Moran.  
\- Mhm. Powiedz mi, James… - urwał.  
Poczuł zimną lufę przy swojej skroni i cały zesztywniał.  
\- Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się, czy zadawać to pytanie – zaśmiał mu się do ucha.  
Przekrzywił głowę tak, że Moriarty celował teraz w sam środek jego czoła.  
\- Pamiętasz dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy?  
\- Czy pamiętam, jak mój helikopter prawie skrócił cię o głowę? Och, tak.  
\- Nie… nie to. Pamiętasz ten bar?  
Moriarty odsunął pistolet od jego głowy i zamilkł.  
\- Myślałeś, że ciebie nie widziałem?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
\- Patrzyłeś na mnie, jakbyś chciał mnie zabić.  
\- Dlatego zniknąłeś?  
\- Mniej więcej. To nie był dobry dzień, by umrzeć. – Moran zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Ja bym się nie obraził.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Kolejny dzień – kolejna blizna.  
\- Wtedy go straciłeś?  
\- Straciłem? – parsknął. – Sam odszedł... Zresztą, kiedy dowiedziałem się, co zrobił, nie miał nawet wyboru. Wiedział, że jego śmierć to tylko kwestia czasu.  
\- Co ci przeszkodziło?  
\- Słabość? – szepnął. – Tak sądzę. Miałem nadzieję, że zniknie, ale jak już zdążyłem się nauczyć, koszmary zawsze wracają. Od początku zależało mu jedynie na zniszczeniu wszystkiego nad czym pracowałem… a kto by się przejmował, że przy okazji zniszczył i mnie.  
Wsłuchiwał się w jego nierówny oddech i mocno zaciskał pięści.  
\- Możesz mieć pewność, że zastrzelę go przy najbliższej okazji.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznaję, że zależało mi na jak najszybszym opublikowaniu tego rozdziału... ewentualne błędy będę poprawiać w najbliższym czasie.

Przyjemne promienie słoneczne otuliły jego twarz, wybudzając go ze snu. Przekręcił się na bok i spojrzał ospale na panoramę miasta rozciągają się za oknem. Musiał przyznać, że Nowy Jork miał w sobie coś niesamowitego. Pragnął zatracić się pomiędzy jego ruchliwymi ulicami, zwiedzić wszystkie ciemne zakamarki i spędzić tutaj trochę więcej czasu, ale miał zadanie do wykonania. Czuł wzrastającą wewnątrz złość. Zacisnął pięści. Pragnął go zabić. Wyciąć z życia Moriarty’ego raz na zawsze. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o bólu, jaki mógłby mu zadać.   
Od krwawych obrazów odciągnęło go skrzypienie sprężyn w materacu. Zastygł, gdy poczuł głowę Moriarty’ego na swojej łopatce. Był tak blisko, że mógł poczuć jego gorący oddech na swoim karku. Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Bał się ruszyć w obawie przed reakcją Jima. Spojrzał kątem oka na jego rozczochrane czarne włosy.   
„Dziwne”, pomyślał, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego ciała. Nigdy nie byli tak blisko… i pewnie nigdy już nie będą. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu ta myśl wywiercała mu dziurę w sercu.  
Poczuł, jak Moriarty gwałtownie odsuwa głowę od jego ciała i szybko stwierdził, że lepiej będzie udawać, że śpi.  
\- Sebastian? – Jim wyszeptał pod nosem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko Morana się znajdował - przyczepiony do jego pleców… Odskoczył gwałtownie w tył i od razu tego pożałował.   
\- Fuuuck! – krzyknął, gdy poczuł rwący ból w podbrzuszu.   
\- James? – Sebastian odwrócił się przerażony w jego kierunku.  
Gdy jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał były bolesne syknięcia, podjął:  
\- Okay, posłuchaj mnie. Połóż się na plecach, sprawdzę czy nie zerwałeś sobie szwów.  
James westchnął i zacisnął pięści na poduszkach.  
\- To cholernie boli, Moran!  
\- Wiem, wiem, wiem… - powtarzał pod nosem, gdy podciągał do góry jego koszulkę. Musnął palcami skórę w okolicach jego podbrzusza, co sprawiło, że cały zesztywniał. Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – Boli?  
\- Mhm.  
Moran uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Co?!  
\- Nic. Wczoraj niemal mnie nie zastrzeliłeś za taką odpowiedź.  
\- Wybacz, że nie stać mnie teraz na coś lepszego, ale… - spiął całe ciało, gdy Moran dotknął drugiej rany – Kurwa!  
\- Nie dramatyzuj – opuścił jego bluzkę – nic się nie zerwało.  
\- Mhm – mruknął i gdy dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobił, spojrzał w oczy Sebastianowi, który głupio uśmiechał się pod nosem.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę trwali w ciszy, bojąc się odezwać. Sebastian klęczał nad kolanem Moriarty’ego, kiedy ten leżał pod nim, nadal zaciskając pięści na poduszkach.  
Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Obsługa!  
Moran zerwał się, by otworzyć.  
\- Dzień dobry. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Czy życzą sobie Państwo odświeżenia pokoju?   
\- My… - spojrzał nerwowo za siebie i utkwił wzrok w zrujnowanym odbiciu Jamesa w lustrze. Przez dłuższą chwilę analizował coś w głowie. – Nie, nie, bardzo dziękujemy. – Zatrzasnął przed nią drzwi i pobiegł w kierunku łazienki.  
Kiedy w końcu znalazł się poza jego polem widzenia, odetchnął z ulgą. Tutaj był bezpieczny. Z dala tych ciemnych, nieodgadnionych oczu. Schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Co się, kurwa, stało?! – powtarzał bezgłośnie, osuwając się na ziemię.  
Czuł, że coś się zmieniło. To wszystko było dla niego czymś nowym. Nigdy nie był tak blisko Moriarty’ego i właśnie świadomość złamania którejś z jego barier, przerażała Sebastiana najbardziej. Zapomnij o tym, Moran... To nic.  
Gdy wyszedł z łazienki James właśnie zapinał ostatnie guziki czarnej koszuli.  
\- Myślisz, że to zbyt dużo? – spytał, zakładając czarną marynarkę.  
\- Idealne na pogrzeb.  
\- W takim razie zostaje – Uśmiechnął się. – Zrobimy to dzisiaj.  
\- Prędzej zabijesz siebie niż jego. Spójrz w lustro – machnął zrezygnowanie ręką – ledwo stoisz na nogach.  
\- Muszę to zrobić, zanim znowu mi ucieknie, rozumiesz? Póki żyje, nie mogę spać spokojnie.  
\- W porządku, ale idę z tobą. W takim stanie nie poradzisz sobie sam.  
\- Czyżby? Gdybym tylko chciał, leżałbyś już na ziemi.  
\- Przekonamy się?  
Moriarty obrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył w kierunku okna. Po chwili mruknął pod nosem:  
\- Zgoda.  
\- Masz jakiś plan?  
\- Muszę wymyślić coś, co powstrzyma go przed ucieczką, coś w co uwierzy… – Nerwowo obracał telefon w dłoniach. – Muszę się z nim spotkać.  
\- Oszalałeś, James? Za mało ci szwów?  
\- Nie dramatyzuj. Wybiorę bezpieczne miejsce. Przyjdzie sam.  
\- Skąd możesz mieć taką pewność?   
\- Widzisz, S e b a s t i a n – nachylił się ku niemu – ja wiem wszystko. Szczególnie o nim. Dla mnie liczy się tylko to, jakie tajemnice nosi w swojej głowie.  
\- W takim razie, jak to widzisz?  
\- Zadzwonię do niego - to bardziej wiarygodne niż zostawienie mu wiadomości. Muszę brzmieć przekonująco, zagram mu na emocjach, zaproponuję spotkanie. Wybiorę jakiś bar na obrzeżach, gdzie nikt nie zauważy, jak pakujemy go do ciemnego samochodu – Spojrzał na Morana, który nie wydawał się być przekonany co do tego pomysłu. – Zastanawiasz się, czemu akurat bar? Rusz głową. Jak inaczej mam podać mu coś usypiającego? W każdym razie… Wywieziemy go do starej fabryki na Brooklynie. To sprawdzone miejsce, będziemy mogli się zabawić, a potem ktoś po nas posprząta.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz zlecić komuś jego zabójstwa?  
\- Oczywiście, że mogę. Problem w tym, że nie chcę.  
Po tych słowach Sebastian zamilkł. Wiedział, że jego szef nie zamierzał odpuścić, w końcu po to tu przyjechał. Chciał tylko mieć pewność, że kiedy to się stanie, będzie zaraz obok niego.  
Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i westchnął:  
\- Dobrze.  
Moriarty spojrzał ukradkiem na jego palce, by po chwili znowu zawiesić wzrok na panoramie miasta.  
\- Idź się przebrać.  
Na te słowa Moran aż podskoczył. Zorientował się, że miał na sobie jedynie zwykły t-shirt i bokserki. Jego twarz oblał rumieniec. Stojąc w takim stroju obok elegancko ubranego przyjaciela, czuł się nagi.  
\- Mhm – mruknął zakłopotany i pobiegł w kierunku szafy.  
\- I przestań to powtarzać.  
\- Jasne. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

W drodze na umówione spotkanie obaj milczeli; zamknięci w swoich głowach, myśleli o możliwych scenariuszach na dzisiejszy wieczór.   
Moriarty myślał o nim. Powtarzał w głowie przemyślane kwestie, ostrożnie dobierając każde słowo. Wiedział, że jego poprzedni towarzysz nie był na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć, iż to spotkanie miało mieć charakter czysto towarzyski. Wracał pamięcią do jego wybuchów złości i sprytnych manipulacji, którymi torturował go przez tyle lat. I chyba właśnie tego obawiał się najbardziej... Nie wiedział do czego może się posunąć, a brak kontroli zawsze napawał go paraliżującym lękiem. Spojrzał na Morana, który mocno zaciskał ręce na kierownicy. Świadomość, że przez cały wieczór będzie zaraz obok niego, trochę go uspokoiła.  
Sebastian zerknął ukradkiem na mężczyznę siedzącego obok, który w skupieniu obserwował ruch w lusterku. Do tej pory żył w przekonaniu, że jedyną rzeczą, której Moriarty się obawiał były loty kilkaset metrów nad ziemią, ale teraz zaczynał podejrzewać, że być może również coś na jej powierzchni nie pozwalało mu zmrużyć oka w ciemności.  
Od wczoraj myślał jedynie o rzeczach, które mógłby mu zrobić; o bólu, jaki mógłby mu zadać w ramach rekompensaty za wszystkie lata torturowania Jamesa. To on go zniszczył i pozostawił z problemami, których żaden człowiek nie powinien nosić w swoim sercu. Przez niego nie potrafił teraz nikomu zaufać. Zacisnął mocniej ręce na kierownicy i zaparkował w skazanym przez Moriarty’ego miejscu.  
\- Jim, zaczekaj… - złapał go za ramię – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?  
\- Nie mam innego wyboru. Nie pozwolę, by mi teraz uciekł – odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od dłoni Morana, który dalej trzymał go w mocnym uścisku. – Zresztą… będziesz wszystko słyszał. – Poklepał się w mikrofon przyczepiony do piersi.  
Sebastian uniósł dłoń do ucha i skrzywił się z bólu.  
\- Kurwa, James… Co z tego, że będę słyszeć twoje pierdolenie, jeśli nie będę mógł zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje.  
\- Uważaj na słowa!  
\- Bo co mi zrobisz?  
Moriarty przygryzł wargę i cicho mruknął pod nosem:  
\- Jeszcze się przekonasz…  
Wyskoczył z samochodu i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.  
\- Idiota! – krzyknął, ale James nie mógł tego usłyszeć – był już pogrążony we własnych myślach.  
Wiatr rozwiewał poły jego płaszcza, gdy w pośpiechu maszerował w stronę baru. Zacisnął pięści. Nie miał pojęcia, co czeka go po przejściu przez te drzwi i to napełniało go zarówno strachem, jak i ekscytacją.  
Kiedy wszedł do środka jego serce zamarło. Był tam. Czekał na niego przy stoliku w rogu sali, z dala od tłumów, w bezpiecznym martwym punkcie. Ruszył w jego kierunku, nie dając po sobie poznać, że wszystkie wspólne wspomnienia właśnie stanęły mu w gardle i pozbawiły powietrza.  
\- Sebastian… - szepnął pod nosem, zapominając, że Moran nie może mu odpowiedzieć.  
\- James… - mężczyzna krzyknął teatralnie. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak miło cię widzieć. Usiądź, proszę.  
\- Michael…  
\- Muszę przyznać, że zdziwił mnie twój telefon. Mając w głowie wspomnienie moich ostatnich odwiedzin zastanawiałem się, czy zgodzić się na to spotkanie, ale cóż… Widocznie nasza wspólna p r z e s z ł o ś ć nie pozwala mi o tobie zapomnieć. – Uśmiechnął się wymownie i kontynuował, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa: - Chcesz coś do picia? Szkocka z lodem, o ile dobrze pamiętam…  
\- Tak. – Wbił palce w uda. Wszystko szło nie tak, jak sobie to zaplanował.  
Michael wrócił po kilku minutach i podał mu szklankę w taki sposób, że ich palce delikatnie o siebie musnęły. James gwałtownie zareagował na jego dotyk, o mało nie wylewając na siebie całej whisky.  
\- Ostrożnie… chyba nie chcesz wracać do hotelu cały mokry. – Puścił mu oczko.  
\- Posłuchaj – zignorował jego uwagę i obserwując, jak obracał w dłoniach szklankę z alkoholem, podjął: - Obaj dobrze wiemy, że…  
Przerwał mu krótki sygnał telefonu.  
\- Cholera, zaczekaj. Muszę oddzwonić – odbiegł pospiesznie od stołu, wstukując czyjś numer.  
Moriarty zmarszczył brwi. Przyglądał się dwóm identycznym naczyniom na ich stoliku i rozważał dwie opcje; albo zamieni szklanki, zakładając, że Michael również chciał go odurzyć, albo postąpi zgodnie z pierwotnym planem i sam dosypie mu środków nasennych, ryzykując otruciem. Podrapał się w skroń i pospiesznie wymienił szklanki. Nie wierzył w jego dobre intencje.  
\- Wybacz – położył dłoń na jego ramieniu – czekam na ważny telefon.  
Michael czuł, że panuje nad sytuacją i pozwalał sobie na drobne gesty, mające na celu jeszcze bardziej wytrącić Moriarty’ego z równowagi. Musiał powstrzymywać się od uśmiechu, kiedy widział jego zagubienie i niepewność. Wspominał czasy, gdy bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy, w obawie przed znalezieniem w nich choć odrobiny dezaprobaty. Wszystko tak szybko się zmieniło. Teraz spoglądał na niego z góry, a w oczach znajdował jedynie potwierdzenie własnego tryumfu.   
\- To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - Rozwalił się pewnie na krześle i z aroganckim uśmiechem sączył swoje whisky.  
\- Nic. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, co robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata. – W ramach toastu uniósł swoją szklankę do góry i wziął głębszy łyk.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie przyglądałeś się moim poczynaniom, James. Czułem na sobie twój wzrok. Przy każdym wzlocie i upadku, mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszałem twój śmiech… – posmutniał – ale teraz się nie uśmiechasz… Czyżby coś poszło niezgodnie z planem?  
\- Jak na razie wszystko idzie po mojej myśli - Nachylił się nad stołem i uśmiechnął, wbijając wzrok w jego opróżnioną szklankę. – A ty jak się dziś czujesz? Wyglądasz jakoś blado.  
Michael przez moment walczył z zaćmieniami w głowie, aż w końcu zrozumiał, co właśnie działo się w jego organizmie.  
\- Co ty zrobiłeś?! – jęknął, opadając na stół.  
Moriarty podniósł go i przerzucił przez szyję.  
\- Co zrobiłeś… - mruczał pod nosem, zataczając się.  
\- Przepraszam za kolegę, miał ciężki tydzień – rzucił do barmana, podając mu zwinięte w rulon kilkaset dolarów.  
\- Jakiego kolegę? – Zaśmiał się pod nosem, chowając gotówkę do kieszeni.

 

\- Jesteś pewien, że nikt nas nie widział? – Sebastian zerkał nerwowo w tylne lusterko.  
\- Tak – James nie odrywał wzroku od zakneblowanego mężczyzny, który odbijał się od ścian w bagażniku. Po chwili westchnął: – Nie wiem…  
\- Jak to?  
\- Ktoś do niego dzwonił.  
\- Mhm. Ja.  
Moriarty spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Usłyszałem, że to on poszedł do baru, więc pomyślałem, że aby wsypać coś do jego drinka, potrzebujesz czegoś, co odciągnęłoby go od stolika. Spisałem numer z twojego telefonu, który swoją drogą cudem postanowiłeś zostawić w samochodzie i puściłem mu sygnał z mojej komórki. Założyłem, że w tak niepewnej sytuacji postanowi oddzwonić na nieznany numer.   
\- Moran, to wszystko nie miało prawa się udać.  
\- Pomyśl, że teraz będzie już z górki… - Sebastian zaśmiał się i poklepał Jima po ramieniu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zawsze dodaję rozdział, który może zawierać błędy, bo czuję na karku oddech paru osób XD   
> W każdym razie, jeżeli jakieś się pojawiły, to poprawię je w najbliższym czasie. Miłego czytania.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce było już kompletnie ciemno, a jedynym źródłem światła była latarka w telefonie Moriarty’ego, który oświetlał drogę przyjacielowi. Sebastian cudem wniósł Michaela do środka i przywiązał do jednego z filarów. Jim nalegał, że musi być wtedy świadom, więc obaj czekali w ciszy, aż mężczyzna się ocknie.  
Długo opracowywał tę scenę w swojej głowie, rozważał każdy możliwy scenariusz, spisał wszystkie błędy, na które nie mógł sobie pozwolić, a mimo to nie przewidział, że kiedy mężczyzna przed nim otworzy oczy i spojrzy na niego w dokładnie ten sam sposób, jak zwykł robić to w przeszłości, straci kontrolę nad sytuacją. Musiał obrócić się do niego plecami i zaczerpnąć powietrza, by nie zwariować.  
Sebastian położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i szepnął:  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Będzie trudniej, niż myślałem.  
\- Lubię wyzwania. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło.   
Usłyszeli za plecami brzdęk łańcucha.   
\- O, proszę, a kto już wstał? - Sebastian nachylił się ku niemu: – Nie przemęczaj się, nic ci to nie da.  
\- Widzę, że obaj mieliśmy takie same plany na dzisiejszy wieczór – zaśmiał się w stronę Jima. – Ale ty zawsze byłeś o krok przede mną… - Wykrzywił głowę, jakby oczekując na jakiś sygnał i kiedy z zewnątrz dotarł do nich pisk opon, aż podskoczył.  
\- Chociaż?  
Sebastian wyjął pistolet z kabury i zerwał się w stronę okien.  
\- Co się dzieje?! Co ty zrobiłeś, Michael?!  
\- Myślałem, że lubisz niespodzianki, Jimbo…  
Sebastian obserwował w ukryciu dwie sylwetki, które gorliwie dyskutowały o czymś wewnątrz samochodu. Po chwili nie widział już nic; światła zgasły, a oni utonęli w ciemności.  
\- Cholera, James, zostań tu! – krzyknął i zbiegł po schodach.  
\- Na twoim miejscu bałbym się o niego. Moi przyjaciele znają się na swojej pracy.  
\- Zobaczymy, jak bardzo. – Starał się brzmieć pewnie, kiedy w rzeczywistości odchodził od zmysłów. Myślał o Moranie, który piętro niżej walczył o życie w kompletnej ciemności, próbując zaatakować jako pierwszy… zupełnie jak tygrys, który wyruszył na nocne polowanie.  
Usłyszał strzały. Zamknął oczy. Czuł, jakby to w niego strzelano i kule przeszły przez jego serce na wylot. Nasłuchiwał w nadziei, że usłyszy jakiś sygnał od Morana. Do oczu napływały mu łzy, a bezradność powoli zaciskała pięści na jego szyi.  
Słyszał kroki. Więcej kroków. Coraz bliżej, aż w końcu go zobaczył.  
\- Mam dwie wiadomości – krzyknął uradowany. – Jedna dobra, druga zła. Wybieraj Michael.  
\- Najpierw ta zła – warknął pod nosem.  
\- Wykorzystałem wszystkie kule na twoich przyjaciół.  
\- I co w tym dobrego?  
\- Będziemy musieli zabić cię gołymi rękami.  
Moriarty zaśmiał się na widok jego przerażonej miny.  
\- Ty sukinsynu!  
\- To twoje ostatnie słowa? Dalej, Michael, stać cię na więcej!  
\- Nie wierzę, że zrobisz to, pomimo naszej przeszłości…  
James zbliżył się do niego na odległość zaledwie kilku centymetrów.  
\- Masz na myśli czas, kiedy zdradzałeś moje plany wszystkim moim wrogom, czy może mówisz o tym przyjemnym dniu, kiedy wynająłeś kogoś, by mnie zabił? Zajebiste wspomnienia!  
Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku Michaela.  
\- Wiem, że wszystko się spieprzyło, ale czy nie myślisz czasem o tym, jak na początku było dobrze?  
\- Dość! – Jim przyłożył mu pistolet do skroni. – Mogę być łaskawy i zastrzelę cię szybko i bezboleśnie… albo powoli, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą, odetnę ci język… wcisnę gałki oczne w oczodoły… dla zabawy narysuję pieprzony labirynt na twoim brzuchu i w końcu - jeśli jeszcze będziesz żył – uduszę cię.  
\- James…  
\- Pewnie martwi cię, jak zobaczysz, czy uda mi się wyjść z labiryntu, jeśli wyrwę ci oczy. Spokojnie, będę wbijał nóż tak mocno, że poczujesz każdą narysowaną przeze mnie kreskę.  
Sebastian przyglądał się wszystkiemu z uśmiechem na ustach. Moriarty był teraz w swoim żywiole. Uwielbiał widzieć go w takim stanie.  
\- To co? Podjąłeś już decyzje?  
\- Posłuchaj, James, żałuję tego, jak cię potraktowałem. Przepraszam – podjął desperackim tonem, niemal krzycząc. – Przypomnij sobie o n a s, James. Madryt. Rzym. Paryż. Nie wierzę, że wyparłeś to wszystko z pamięci.   
\- Przysięgam, jeśli zaraz się nie zamkniesz…  
\- A pamiętasz ten wschód słońca we Włoszech?  
Pociągnął za spust. Raz… drugi… trzeci…  
Szesnaście - dokładnie tyle kulek wpakował w jego klatkę piersiową, zanim skończyła mu się amunicja. Wypuścił broń z ręki i spojrzał nieobecnym wzrokiem na Morana.  
Sebastian mógł przysiąc, że w jednej sekundzie zobaczył w jego oczach ogień, by zaraz potem obserwować, jak powoli gasł. Zbliżył się do Moriarty’ego i bez słowa otulił go swoimi ramionami.  
\- Już po wszystkim.  
\- Więc czemu nie czuję ulgi?   
W jednej sekundzie pękło mu serce. Mógł się tylko domyślać, jakie piętno zostawiła na nim ta znajomość.  
\- Musimy już jechać.   
Moran wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa.  
\- Ktoś zaraz się zjawi, by posprzątać ten burdel. – Wyślizgnął się z jego uścisku.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? – Złapał go za ramię.  
\- Nie… Ale teraz nie mamy na to czasu.

Obaj milczeli. Jechali w drażniącej ciszy, która z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz cięższa do złamania. Sebastian nerwowo stukał palcem w drążek zmiany biegów. Przerażało go, z jaką łatwością Moriarty’emu udało się zasnąć. Patrzył na mapy, które cienkie fioletowe żyły rysowały na jego powiekach. Wyglądał tak spokojnie… Zupełnie jakby szesnaście kul wystrzelonych w stronę dawnego przyjaciela było jedynie złym snem. Zastanawiał się, o czym mógł teraz śnić.  
Ale Moriarty’emu nic się nie śniło. Nie spał. Nie mógłby. Łudził się, że jeśli zamknie oczy, to reszta jakoś sama przyjdzie, ale nic nie przyszło. Żadnego ukojenia. Spokoju. Nic. Leżał więc i udawał, że śpi, bo to wydawało się łatwiejsze, niż spojrzenie mu w oczy.  
Wiedział, że go obserwował i wiedział, że się o niego martwił, ale jeszcze nie był gotów… Czuł, że jeśli teraz spojrzy w niebieskie oczy Morana, to będzie dla niego koniec. Musiał ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie, bo rozmowa z nim była nieunikniona. Nie chciał go okłamywać, ale bał się wyznać mu prawdę. Za wiele razy w swoim życiu został zdradzony, by teraz mógł tak łatwo komuś zaufać.  
Moran był przy nim już od kilku lat i wielu mówiło, że nie ma jednego bez drugiego, co swoją drogą uznał za prawdę… ale jego blizny były za głębokie, by mógł o nich po prostu zapomnieć. Rozgrzebywał więc przeszłość, próbując rozdzielić prawdę, którą mógł mu wyjawić od tej, o której bał się nawet myśleć. Kurwa. Kiedy to wszystko się tak skomplikowało? Pewnie, kiedy zaczął coś czuć… a przecież sam wielokrotnie powtarzał, że uczucia to słabość. Że trzeba się ich wystrzec. Wyprzeć z umysłu… i z serca.   
W tym świecie nie było na to miejsca. Nie było miejsca na rodzinę, na przyjaciół, na miłość. Odcięcie się od tego wszystkiego przyszło mu z łatwością. Rodzinę wyrzucił ze swojego serca zaraz po tym, jak sam został wyrzucony z ich. Przyjaciół nigdy nie miał, a miłości nigdy nie doświadczył. Ale Moran… Cholera, nie wiedział, co z nim zrobić. Kto by pomyślał, że w swoim pięknie rozplanowanym porcelanowym pałacu nie znajdzie dla niego odpowiedniego miejsca. Traktował go, jak zagadkę… tykającą bombę. Taki sceptycyzm wrósł w niego już bardzo dawno i trudno było mu uwierzyć, że mężczyzna obok może być jego przyjacielem. Nie wrogiem, a kimś, komu na nim zależało. Kimś, komu winien jest prawdę.  
\- Jim?  
\- Hm?  
\- Śpisz?  
\- Tak.  
\- Och – zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na Moriarty’ego, który nadal nie otwierał oczu. – O czym myślisz?  
\- Wiesz o czym – westchnął i spojrzał na niego pierwszy raz, od kiedy wsiedli do samochodu.   
Sebastian przez moment wpatrywał się w jego źrenice, ale nie znalazł w nich żadnej odpowiedzi. Odpuścił i wrócił do obserwowania drogi. Jeśli będzie chciał, sam z nim porozmawia. Nie zamierzał naciskać. Ostatnio dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że obaj oczekiwali od siebie czegoś innego. Zrozumiał, że zbyt pochopnie ocenił ich przyjaźń i oddalenie się od Jima będzie w tym wypadku najlepszym wyjściem. Oczywiście, że go to zabolało, ale co więcej mógłby zrobić?  
\- Sebastian, czy ja się zmieniłem?  
\- W jakim sensie, szefie? – Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czy po tym co się stało postrzegasz mnie inaczej?  
\- Czemu miałbym…  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś myślał o mnie, jak o człowieku, który zabija swoich przyjaciół – przerwał mu. – On nie był jednym z nich. Nigdy. To prawda, że przez moment sam tak myślałem, ale uwierz mi, nie było dnia, w którym był moim przyjacielem. Wszystko było kłamstwem.  
\- James, wiem o tym.  
\- Czemu więc patrzysz na mnie inaczej?  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Moran, znam cię. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.  
Sebastian nie wiedział, czy pomogła mu w tym przeszywająca ciemność, czy może dźwięk deszczu rozbijającego się o szybę, ale jakimś sposobem znalazł w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by powiedzieć:  
\- Wziąłem za pewnik coś, co nigdy nie miało prawa bytu.  
\- Mówisz o nas?  
\- Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Niesłusznie uznałem, że ktoś taki jak ty mógłby uznać mnie za swojego przyjaciela. Przecież w twoim świecie nie ma na nich miejsca. Szkoda tylko, że nie ostrzegłeś mnie, zanim sam odnalazłem jednego w tobie.  
Spojrzał na niego zraniony. Mówił o nim, jakby był jakimś potworem. Czy tak właśnie o nim myślał?  
\- Musiałem poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie.  
\- I co? Już wszystko gra? Cieszę się.  
\- O co ci, kurwa, chodzi?!  
Krzyk Moriarty’ego odbił się od ścian samochodu, czyniąc atmosferę jeszcze bardziej napiętą. Żałował, że w ogóle otworzył oczy.  
\- Wybacz, że myślałem o tobie, jak o przyjacielu. Chciałem ci pomóc, ale nawet po tylu latach nie potrafisz ze mną porozmawiać. Najwidoczniej „najgroźniejszy człowiek w Londynie” nigdy nie znajdzie w swoim życiu miejsca na jakiegoś tam Morana.  
\- Zamknij się!  
\- Nie rozumiem, czemu się tak denerwujesz, przecież już dawno wyzbyłeś się uczuć – rzucił ironicznie.  
Ale Jim mu nie odpowiedział. Obrócił twarz w stronę okna i zamknął oczy… nie mógł na niego patrzeć.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju od razu zaklął pod nosem. Pieprzone sypialniane łóżko. Zacisnął pięści. Nie miał już na to siły.  
Moriarty nie wrócił z nim do hotelu, ale specjalnie nie interesowało go, gdzie poszedł. Był zmęczony i przepocony. Zrzucił z siebie ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic.  
Zakręcił wodę i osuszył ręcznikiem ciało. Wyszedł nagi z łazienki. Nadal był sam. Włożył czyste bokserki i wszedł pod kołdrę. Minęła jedynie chwila, nim zasnął.

Słyszał czyjś ciepły głos, ale był pewien, że to tylko sen. Odruchowo przetarł twarz ręką. Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś dotyk i zaraz potem ktoś zaczął nim potrząsać.  
\- Obudź się… obudź się, Seb.  
\- Co jest?  
Otworzył oczy, ale w pokoju panowała kompletna ciemność. Jedynie uliczny neon, który co chwilę zapalał się i gasł oświetlał nieco zarys sylwetki, która nad nim stała.   
\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział stanowczo.  
\- A co jeśli nie chcę? Znowu przyłożysz pistolet do mojej skroni? – zaśmiał się.  
\- Jeśli chcesz… – Położył się obok niego i utkwił wzrok w suficie. – W nocy rozmowy przychodzą mi łatwiej. Pewnie dlatego, że nie mogę zobaczyć reakcji drugiej osoby.  
\- Bez obaw. Powiem ci, jeśli coś mi się nie spodoba – rzucił kąśliwie.  
Moriarty ugryzł się w język i kontynuował:  
\- Wiesz o mnie więcej, niż kiedykolwiek zamierzałem ci powiedzieć… – poczuł jak mężczyzna obok poruszył się nerwowo i szybko dodał: - ale dziś zrozumiałem, że to nic złego. Widzisz, przed tobą pracowałem z wieloma osobami, ale teraz wiem, że z nikim nie miałem tego, co mam z tobą… dlatego pytam, czy chcesz poznać prawdę o mnie?  
\- Tak.  
Moriarty westchnął. Naprawdę nie chciał do tego wracać.  
\- Już na początku muszę cię zasmucić, bo widzisz, nie wynurzyłem się ze wzburzonego morza, jak to kiedyś ładnie powiedziałeś, tylko z krzykiem przedarłem się na ten świat. I w tym krzyku trwam do teraz… Moja rodzina porzuciła mnie, kiedy byłem jeszcze za mały, by zapamiętać ich twarze. Jedyne, co pamiętam z tamtego okresu, to nieodparte pragnienie, by kiedyś im je odebrać. Już wtedy miałem źle w głowie, a bycie upokarzanym w domu dziecka mi w tym nie pomogło. Nie miałem prawdziwych przyjaciół, więc nie mogłem z nikim porozmawiać. Miałem za to dużo czasu, by myśleć. Potem poszedłem na studia, które zresztą szybko rzuciłem, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, by wszcząć w życie mój genialny plan powolnego budowania sieci w całym Londynie. Nie miałem nic, ale byłem bardzo wyśmienitym kłamcą. A sam wiesz, że dobre kłamstwo może pchnąć ludzi do robienia naprawdę okropnych rzeczy. Wystarczyło grożenie czymś, czego wcale nie miałem, by zdobyć coś, czego chciałem. I tak powoli miałem coraz więcej. Coraz więcej połączeń, coraz więcej pieniędzy, coraz więcej ludzi, którzy się mnie obawiali i coraz więcej wrogów… - nagle przerwał. – Moran, jesteś jeszcze ze mną?  
\- Cały czas.  
\- Nie chcę produkować się na marne – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – W każdym razie potrzebowałem kogoś do pomocy. Zacząłem zatrudniać osoby, które miały być moją prawą ręką. Osoby, które niesłusznie uznałem za przyjaciół. Jednym zajęło to lata, innym kilka miesięcy, ale prędzej czy później każdy z nich mnie zdradził. Może dlatego tak trudno było mi tobie zaufać… bo każdy, kogo znałem wbił mi nóż w plecy.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że w końcu mi zaufałeś? – Sebastian obrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Seb. Jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, jakiego miałem.  
Moran spojrzał mu w oczy. Odbijały światło neonu za oknem. Patrzył w nie przez chwilę i pogładził dłonią jego policzek.  
\- Dziękuję.


End file.
